Bella
by Airyn Cullen
Summary: Bella es especial. Lo que no sabe es hasta que punto. Desde niña cientos de cuerpos inertes de animales se juntaban a su alrededor, fuera donde fuera. El día en el que Bella cumple 16 años sucede cerca de ella un accidente de coche, ha salido ilesa pero un dolor le recorre todo el cuerpo, en ese momento sus padres le obligan a escapar a la casa de su tia abuela en Forks (Adaptación
1. Prólogo

**La historia no me pertenece, simplemente me adjudico la adaptación.**

**Historia: Meridiam**

**Autor: Amber Kizer.**

* * *

Las primeras criaturas en buscarme fueron los insectos; mis padres limpiaron el capacho de hormigas muertas la mañana siguiente a traerme a casa desde el hospital.

Mi primera palabra fue —muerto.

A la edad de cuatro años, cuando salí de la cama e hice explotar un sapo gigante como un globo de agua, ya nunca más volví a apagar las luces.

Durante todo mi sexto año de vida dormí sentada pensando que así vería a los moribundos que vinieran hacia mí.

Había veces en que parecía que mis entrañas estaban llenas de cristales rotos, veces en que las almas de los animales pasando a través de mi me resultaban demasiado grandes, demasiado todo. Abriría los ojos por la mañana y me encontraría con la mirada vidriosa de un ratón sobre la almohada.

La muerte nunca se convirtió en mi cómoda compañera.

No tenía pesadillas sobre monstruos; no estaba asustada de una cosa en mi armario. De hecho, a menudo deseaba que ellos, los moribundos, se escondieran bajo mi cama en vez de acurrucarse entre el montón de animales de peluche junto a mi cabeza.

Mi madre me abrazaba, me decía que era especial. Me gustaría pensar que mis padres no se sentían asqueados de mi. Pero nunca olvidare los sentimientos aparentes en las miradas que intercambiaban sobre mi cabeza.

Inquietud. Miedo. Asco. Preocupación.

Mi primera tarea del día era retirar los cadáveres. Mi segunda tarea era hacer la cama. Me pondría guantes de goma y levantaría a los muertos.

Mis manos se volvieron callosas por cavar tantas tumbas. Nos quedamos sin sitio en el jardín trasero cerca de mi decimocuarto cumpleaños.

Cuando estaba demasiado enferma para hacerlo, mi padre se ofrecía y los sacaba, pero era con un asco mal disimulado.

Me pasaba los días temblando, constantemente privada de sueño, crónicamente enferma. Siempre me dolía el estomago. Jaquecas poco

importantes latían siempre con tiempo lento.

Los médicos me etiquetaron de hipocondríaca, pero aun así nunca encontraron causas para los síntomas.

El dolor era real.

La causa era un misterio. Sugirieron psiquiatras. Dolores crecientes. Tal vez yo fuera uno de esos niños que requerían montones de atención. A veces pillaba a mi madre mirándome, a menudo empezaba conversaciones, solo para quedarse callada de repente y dejar la habitación.

Con cada fase lunar, los animales se hacían más grandes. En poco tiempo empezaron a venir también durante el día. En el colegio, los niños me

susurraban apodos: cosechadora, cava tumbas, bruja y otros que fingía no oír.

Los adultos también me marginaban. Eso dolía.

A medida que me fui haciendo mayor y deje de intentar encajar, llegue a la misma conclusión que todos los demás. Era rara. Un bicho raro. Un

espectáculo de feria.

Cuando nació mi hermano Seth, mantuve vigilancia en su habitación.

Decidida a limpiar las cosas muertas antes de que se despertara. Me concentre en hacerle sentir que no estaba solo, que yo entendía lo aterrador que esto podía resultar. No le dejaría sufrir mis miedos; sería normal ante mis ojos.

Pero cuando cumplió un mes de vida y los únicos muertos que se acercaban a él eran por mi causa, me aparte.

Mis padres fingían que no importaba. Que nada moría jamás a mí alrededor.

Que nuestro jardín no era un cementerio. Como mucho, actuaban como si tuviera un talento. Un don.

Si teníamos una familia extensa, yo no los conocía. La única excepción era mi tocaya, una tía abuela que me enviaba edredones de cumpleaños una vez

al año.

Mi mundo era, y es, la muerte y yo. Es un lugar solitario en que vivir, pero pensaba que las cosas estaban mejorando.

Me llamo Isabella Swan, y estaba equivocada.


	2. Capítulo I

**La Historia no me pertenece, simplemente me adjudico la adaptación.**

**Historia: Meridiam**

**Autor: Amber Kizer**

* * *

Me levanté por la mañana, el 21 de Diciembre anticipándome cuatro días para las vacaciones de Navidad.

Estaba en una escuela privada, en la que la gente iba al dentista solo cuando realmente tenía que hacerlo.

¿Por qué tenía que estar en la escuela el día 21, en mi décimo sexto cumpleaños?. Mis padres no me dejaron quedar. Fue un típico día normal.

Para mí "normal" significaba tener mi estómago revuelto por lo que tomé Activia, y nunca iba a ninguna parte sin el Advil. Usaba Visine para mantener mis ojos claros. Mirarme en el espejo, significaba ver los ojos de toda una vida sin alcohol.

Llevaba unas vendas elásticas y las llaves del casillero de la escuela.

Hice frente a todo. Estudié. Mantuve el tipo, pero ya necesitaba desesperadamente un descanso.

Era hora de ir a dormir tarde, hora de comer mucho y ponerme al día con el brillo de uñas. Hora de dejar de fingir y ser yo, aunque nadie lo note. Tiempo para teñirme el pelo de nuevo. Actualmente es de un negro azabache como el del carbón, pensé en que el negro sería una buena manera de comenzar el año nuevo. Se ajustaba a mi estado de ánimo.

También había un montón de libros que quería leer. Libros sobre chicas de mi edad que se enamoran, tienen amigos, y que son absolutamente y completamente normales.

Me puse mi blusa blanca de algodón, necesaria para mi falda escocesa perfectamente plegada.

Apliqué delineador grueso y tres capas de rimel, como si pudiera hacer que las sombras bajo mis ojos fuera un accesorio, después, pinté mis labios con un brillo claro.

Deslicé las medias opacas que llevaba, acatando el código de vestimenta hasta el límite. No me incomodaba el uniforme, al menos era parte de un grupo por una vez en mi vida. Pero odiaba parecerme a Lolita. Miré mi reflejo, con la esperanza de buscar respuestas. Deseando ver la solución de mi vida.

El teléfono sonó: una vez. Dos veces. Tiré mi cepillo de dientes al lavabo, y avancé por el pasillo. Las llamadas nunca eran para mí, pero siempre  
contestaba, con la esperanza.

— ¿Hola?

Silencio. Respiración. Murmullos.

— ¿Hola?— repetí.

Mi madre se asomó desde la escalera.

— ¿Quién es?— Noté una preocupación profunda en las líneas de su rostro, arrugando su cara.

Me encogí, moviendo la cabeza.

— ¿Hola?

Arrancó de un tirón el cable del teléfono de la pared, respirando rápidamente y palideció. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados.

Mi padre subió corriendo las escaleras, claramente molesto.

— ¿Otro?

Mi madre tiró el cable y me arrastró violentamente a sus brazos.

— ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué está pasando?— Dejé que me sostuviera, contuve la respiración.

Mi padre no dejaba de acariciar mi pelo. Durante los últimos cinco años, no me había tocado, salvo por accidentes inevitables. Ahora no parecían querer dejarme ir.

—Ha empezado—. Mi padre dio el primer paso.

— ¿Qué ha empezado?

Tiré el teléfono cuando sonó.

—Hablaremos después de la escuela. Tienes una gran prueba hoy— Reconocí la expresión en el rostro tenaz de mi madre. Papá le apretó los hombros y le frotó el cuello como hacía siempre cuando ella estaba molesta.

—Creo que deberíamos...

—No, no, todavía no. — Mamá pidió.

— ¿Qué está pasando?— Sentí miedo recorrer toda mi columna vertebral.

—Renee... — papá acunó la mejilla de mamá con una mano y después me señaló.

—Después de la escuela, — dijo mamá con firmeza.

—Ten cuidado hoy, mucho cuidado.

— ¿Por qué no me dicen por qué?—, les pregunté.

— ¿Es por mis dieciséis? Puedo esperar para obtener la licencia por unos meses. Quiero decir. Me gusta conducir, pero si tienen miedo a esto,  
podemos hablarlo.

Mi madre me peinaba el pelo, meneando la cabeza.

—Después de la escuela.

Yo me encogí de hombros y miré a mi padre para que me orientara. Su expresión me dio a entender que no diría nada.

— ¿Muchachos?, no estoy saliendo con nadie, no es que haya un chico.

Mi madre me para. — ¿Quieres una tortita?

—Nunca desayuno. No…, está bien. Voy a tomar el autobús o llegaré tarde.

¿Qué más puedo hacer? Mis calificaciones son excelentes.

—Bells, — Seth se lanzó hacia mí. Usando el apodo que me había puesto y que incluso ahora que ya tenía 6 años, seguía usando. Yo era su Bells.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Te compré un regalo. Tengo un regalo. ¿Quieres saber? ¿Quieres saber? — Bailó, cubriéndolo.

—Más tarde, Seth. Después de la escuela. ¿De acuerdo? Cuando comamos la tarta me lo enseñas—Lo adoraba. Era un amor incondicional que nunca había recibido de nadie a excepción de él. No tenía miedo de mí. Fingiendo que no sabía sobre las cosas muertas con su hombre Lego, situándolos en pequeños frentes como caricaturas de la vida.

—Pastel, pastel, hizo pastel—. Brincó alrededor con una sonrisa en la cara.

Volviendo a mi madre.

— ¿Por qué estás tan asustada? — Dije en voz baja para que Seth no me oyera.

Mi padre contestó. —Hay algo que hay que discutir cuando llegues a casa. Puede esperar.

— ¿Estás seguro?— Exigí. Yo no había visto a ninguno de los dos tan ansiosos.

—No querrás perder el autobús—. Mamá dijo, ella se estaba tomando la sobreprotección seriamente en los últimos meses. Había una distancia tangible entre nosotras. Me indagó examinándome, como si estuviera tratando de memorizar mi ADN.

— ¿Llevas todo lo que necesitas?— Me miró. Me acarició la mejilla y puso mis rizos detrás de mi oreja.

Me dieron ganas de sacudir mi cabeza y estropear aún más mis rizos. Mamá me dio una patética sonrisa triste. No dijo nada.

—Bien, si, me voy—, caminé por la cocina con la sensación de estar en una fiesta de adultos, enojada de que no me dijera lo que estaba pasando. Los secretos me hicieron sentir pequeña e insignificante. No tenía lugar en el ambiente. Me puse la mochila.

Papá salió de la cocina. —Bella, espera, — me atrajo hacia él y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que respirar era un desafío.

— ¿Papá?— Me incliné hacía fuera, confundida.

Al menos Seth no estaba actuando extraño. Estaba jugando con el Lego que le habían regalado el día anterior, en su cumpleaños.

Mi madre, mi hermano y yo nacimos con un día o dos de diferencia.

Oí el ruido metálico del autobús por la calle y me puse a caminar hacia él, sin mirar atrás. El autobús hizo un ruido de traqueteo y me dieron ganas de  
hacer que se diera prisa, aunque estuviera en la parada esperando. Mi rodilla derecha se sentía rígida e hinchada.

Llegué a la parada, las puertas del autobús se abrieron, otros chicos de la preparatoria se subieron enfrente de mí. Ninguno de nosotros habló, mas  
exactamente todo el mundo me ignoró. Otro día, otros pares de ojos.

Pasé la prueba de biología. Y mi examen de inglés pasó a ser de una serie de película a una serie geográfica, Dickens, en la cual decían doscientos países y sus capitales para un examen sorpresa en la historia del mundo, me salté el almuerzo como de costumbre, la cafetería era un reino que se tenía que evitar a toda costa.

Cuando quería evadir al resto de la humanidad, normalmente frecuentaba los vestidores.

Además, eso hizo más fácil ocultar los cadáveres de las hormigas que venían a mí.

Volví a la parada del autobús a las cuatro y media. Pensando… En cuatro días, libre, no quería hacer nada inmediato. Primer orden del día, vestirme y  
sacarme este uniforme y las botas. Los chicos entraron en el autobús detrás mío, todos charlando sin cesar. Casi me rompí el tobillo bajando del autobús a mi casa.

Un Mustang azul lleno de jovenes adultos disminuyó a la altura de las ventanas del autobús y coquetearon con mis compañeras. Me sentía  
invisible, los escuché, pero mi casa quedó a la vista.

Un blanco SUV con ventanas teñidas rugió acercándose desde la esquina. El conductor tuvo que ver el Mustang y el grupo de adolescentes en el medio  
del camino, yo juraría que él se apresuró, acelerando como si él corriera hacia mí. Dejé mi mochila caer, congelada por el Shock.

Mí madre debía estar viendo por la ventana. Ella corrió fuera de la casa gritando y moviendo sus brazos. Un escalofrío subió por encima de mi espalda. Su voz rompió mi trance y me quité del camino de SUV, cayendo dentro de algunos arbustos, pero el grupo de niños detrás de mi no fueron tan  
afortunados.

Oí el impacto de metal contra metal. Vidrio impactándose y rompiéndose, gritos. Sentí como si mi brazo hubiera sido arrancado de su lugar, y como si no  
quedara más oxígeno en mis pulmones.

El accidente solo duró segundos, pero el mundo a mi alrededor redujo la marcha. El SUV dio marcha atrás y se fue, dejando al conductor del Mustang  
mitad adentro del vehículo y mitad afuera. El metal arrugado desarregló el camino como el papel de seda dispersado. Una compañera de clase de  
biología se encontraba inmóvil en el suelo con otros chicos que no reconocí.

Muchos de sus miembros estaban en ángulos pocos naturales, gemidos y gemidos de más víctimas que querían decir que estaban vivos, me moví  
hacia la matanza para ayudar pero un dolor me dobló. Sentí como hierros al rojo vivo en mis ojos. Respirar se volvió casi imposible, caí en la carretera, cientos de lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas y miles de flashes de la vida de cada persona pasaron por mi cabeza como pedazos de películas, todos desunidos en mi mente.

Mamá me levantó y me arrastró lejos y más lejos. Sus palabras eran entrecortadas y su tono frenético. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Mi padre también  
estaba allí, colocándome en el asiento trasero del Sedán de la familia.

Sostuve mi estómago, mis ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza por el dolor, y mi frente y rostro se encontraban empapados de sudor.

—Sácala de aquí, recogeremos a Seth y te encontraremos. — Mí madre ordenó a mí padre y con el coche ya moviéndose. Ella me gritó. —Te quiero  
Bella, no lo olvides, —fue entonces cuando papá apretó el acelerador.

Se pasó el viaje hablándome. Sus palabras no tenían sentido sentido, eran aseguramientos, oraciones, pero tenía tanto dolor que apenas podía escucharlo.

Mientras más nos alejábamos de la casa y la ruina, menos torturada me sentía. Mi respiración volvió, el dolor retrocedió como una marea saliendo.  
Finalmente fui capaz de sentarme y limpiarme las mejillas con un pañuelo que papá tejió en un pasado.

— ¿Mejor?— Papá me miró por el vidrio retrovisor.

Asentí, dándome un momento para recuperar mi voz. — ¿Qué sucedió?

—Es tarde. Tu madre debió habértelo dicho antes. Ella tenía que habértelo explicado. Pero quería protegerte. Créeme, quería mantenerte a salvo. Y feliz. Poder ser una niña, por el mayor tiempo posible.

Lo que dijo no tenía sentido. — ¿De qué estás hablando?— Pregunté cuando hizo una pausa para tomar aliento. No fue como si siempre hubiera estado segura, feliz, una niña normal.

—Tú no eres humana, no completamente humana, eres especial, el dolor que sentiste eran de las almas humanas, eso creo. Es complicado. — ¿Huh? Tragué. — ¿Papá estás bien?

—Tienes que irte Bella, tienes que ir a la casa de la Tía y aprender cómo hacer esa cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Él apagó un enfado frustrado en el aire. —No lo sé. Se suponía que tu madre tenía que explicartelo. Nunca lo he visto antes. Todos estos años ella sabía que el dolor era real y nunca me dijo porqué fue hasta el día de acción de gracias cuando las llamadas empezaron….

Alcé mi voz para detenerlo. — ¡Ella no está aquí! ¡Tú si! ¿Qué quieres decir con que no soy humana?

Hicimos contacto visual por el espejo retrovisor. —Eres un ángel, conocido como un Fenestra.

Claramente, me he quedé dormida en el bus y esto era una horrible pesadilla. —Por supuesto.

—No estoy loco, señorita. — Él me dio su mejor cara y voz severa.

Manejamos hasta el estacionamiento de Costco.

— ¿Puedes caminar?— Preguntó.

Me sentía aturdida, pero los dolores, eran como de una gripe y todavía apretaban mis músculos.

Papá me llevó, medio arrastró por los pasillos. Seguía echando un vistazo sobre su hombro como si esperara que nos estuvieran siguiendo. Pasamos  
por una puerta marcada para solo empleados, un viento energético alborotó mis cabellos y rozó mis mejillas.

— ¿Papá?

Un taxi se encontraba aparcado justo afuera de la puerta, un chico desaliñado no mucho más viejo que yo, comenzó a trasladar el equipaje, sin  
decir ni una palabra, de las manos de papá al taxi.

Los ojos de papá eran como una trampa de animales. —Tengo que volver a por tu madre y tu hermano. No vuelvas. No estaremos allá. Algún día nos  
volveremos a ver. Nunca estarás sola Bella. Siempre te amaremos, pero el resto de este viaje debes hacerlo tú sola.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué está pasando?— Las lágrimas amenazaron con ahogar mi voz.

Mi padre señaló al conductor del taxi. —Éste es Emmett. Va a conducirte a la estación de autobús. Tienes que ir con la Tía.

— ¿Voy Forks?

Papá asintió. —Ella será capaz de ayudarte, pero tendrás que ser muy cuidadosa, muy muy cuidadosa. Mantente lejos de las personas que estén  
enfermas o muriéndose. ¿Me escuchaste? Corre lejos de ellos hacia otro lado hasta que llegues a casa de la tía—. Sus manos magullaban mis brazos.

Nada tenía sentido.

—Prométemelo Bella, que estarás lejos de la muerte hasta que llegues con la tía, —me sacudió. —Prométemelo. — Yo nunca había visto tanta  
intensidad en la cara de mi padre. Me asustaba.

—Yo... Yo lo prometo. — Tartamudeé las palabras.

—Ellos han llegado, — la voz fumadora del conductor rompió el hechizo de la mirada fija de mi padre.

—Ahora tienes que irte. Hay una carta para ti en el equipaje.

Me balanceé dentro del taxi y de un parpadeo reconocí mi bolso y la mochila de campamento. —No quiero ir.

—Créeme. Tienes que irte. — Papá besó mi frente y me presiono dentro del taxi. —Mantén tu cabeza baja. Esto terminará pronto. Te lo prometo.

Antes de que pudiera responder, cerró la puerta y desapareció dentro del depósito. — ¡Papá! Papá, — grité.

—Será mejor que mantengas silencio y te recuestes o ellos te verán, — Dijo Emmett, sus ojos miraban por el espejo retrovisor.

— ¿Quienes?

—Para dar la mejor explicación, los chicos malos.

— ¿Los chicos malos?

— ¿Sabes en lo te convierte eso?— Emmett me dio una sonrisa torcida.  
— ¿En loca?

—No, en uno de los buenos. — El taxi se dirigió fuera del estacionamiento y apoyé mi cabeza entre mis manos, esto tenía que ser un sueño, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Hay que admitirlo la adaptación está siendo dificil, digamos con tacto que la traducción del libro es una mierda y hay que hacer bastantes cambios. Perdonad si veis algún tiempo verbal mal o cosas así. Por otra parte os estareis preguntándo por qué no he cambiado la fecha de cumpleaños de Bella, pero... debereis seguir leyendo esta historia para saberlo ;)**

**Por cierto hoy subo dos capis, porque el primero era simplemente el prólogo, pero subiré un capi nuevo cada 2 días o así.**


	3. Capítulo II

**La historia no me pertenece solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Historia: Meridiam**

**Autor: Amber Kizer**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a una personita muy especial: SeventeenNights que se ha convertido en una de las personas más importantes que hay hoy en día en mi vida. Así que peque, gracias por estar ahí siempre ;)**

* * *

—Oye chica, llegamos— Emmett bajó la velocidad y paró el taxi.

— ¿Aquí?— Le pregunté, no conocía esta parte de la ciudad.

—La estación de autobuses. Probablemente estarás acostumbrada a los aeropuertos. Ponte esto para tapar tu pelo. — Me entregó una gorra de  
béisbol de los Portland Trail Blazers. — Tienes dinero en la mochila, para comprar el ticket.

— ¿Venta de tickets?— Apenas imitaba sus palabras correctamente. Por mucho que lo intentaba, no pude ajustar mi mente a todo esto.

— ¿A dónde vas?— Preguntó mientras descargaba todo mi equipaje.

— ¿Dónde?— Le pregunté. — ¿Papá dijo algo sobre Forks?

—No lo sé. Ni quiero saberlo. Sólo estoy haciéndole un favor a un amigo.

— ¿Huh?

—Todo lo que sé es que ayudas a la gente a llegar al cielo. Aparte de eso, necesitas a alguien mejor informado.

¿Ayudo a la gente llegar al cielo? ¿Es una broma?

—Hay una carta de tu madre. Mantén tu cabeza hacia abajo, muchacha. — Cerró el baúl y dirigió una mirada hacia mí. —Entra en la estación. Toma el  
autobús. Presta atención. ¿Entendido?— Luego, aceleró el motor y se alejó, dejándome en el estacionamiento.

Mis brazos no soportaban el peso de mi mochila de lona, por lo que me detuve cada pocos pasos para recuperar el aliento en el camino hacia la terminal. Recorrí el vestíbulo vacío y tomé la esquina más lejana a la entrada y me quedé de espaldas a la pared. ¿Quién soy yo para ver? ¿Me conoces? ¿Quién está detrás de mí? ¿Y por qué?

Rebuscaba en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Era un abrigo pesado que nunca había visto antes. Si mi madre no hubiera escrito mi nombre en el interior de la etiqueta, hubiera creído que pertenecía a un extraño.

La carta que encontré en mi búsqueda de las bolsas había sido escrita por mi madre en su guión lírico. Me encantaba su escritura a mano. Tan fluida, tan graciosa. Una punzada de nostalgia me sorprendió cuando empecé a leer.

_Diciembre 21._

_Cumpleaños 16 de mi bebé._

_Querida Bella:_

_Por difícil que es escribir esta carta, sé que es aún más difícil que se conserve, para leerla. Sé que el dolor en mi corazón sólo es comparable con el tuyo. Me gustaría decirte que no tengas miedo._

_Te he protegido todos estos años, y ahora me pregunto si tu destino no será más difícil, por mi necesidad de aferrarme a ti el mayor tiempo_  
_posible, te he puesto en gran peligro. Nunca era un buen momento. Me quedé pensando, me preguntaba, la demanda de saber más, sino que_  
_simplemente aceptaste tu vida normal, sé que esto es aterrador e inesperado. Tenía la esperanza de viajar contigo en este verano. Para_  
_estar contigo. Para ayudarte. Pero se nos acabó el tiempo y espero que algún día me perdones. _

_Mi querida niña, ahora eres una mujer, y es hora de tomar tu lugar como Ventana, un título con el que sé que no estás familiarizada._

_Tú eres especial, Bella. Tú siempre has sabido esto. Y yo también._

_Lo supe en el momento en que tú llanto sonó en la medianoche de este día, dieciséis años que fueron notables. El Creador te ha dado dones y_  
_talentos bendecidos. Pero con estos viene una inmensa responsabilidad, para la verdadera grandeza se necesita un gran sacrificio._

_Los creadores te mantendrán segura en tu viaje. No sé en qué forma van a aparecer, pero sí sé que te ayudaran. Sabemos que vamos a_  
_volver a verte de nuevo. Si no es en esta vida, será en el otro lado._

_Quiero que sepas que estarás protegida. Que tu viaje es necesario y que otros han sentido lo que estás sintiendo. Aunque algunos no son lo_  
_suficientemente fuertes, sé que tienen la fuerza de un diamante perfecto y el valor nacido de la compasión indeleble._

_Aprende todo lo que puedas. Se amable contigo misma. Escucha tu voz interior. Sabes que te quiero, siempre, también, tienes que huir a la_  
_seguridad. En ningún caso, volver a casa. Está vacía._

_Ve a la Gran casa de la tía Isa, en Forks. Sube en el autobús de las siete a.m. Bájate en la segunda parada después de_  
_Port Angeles y mira el Rover de color verde tierra, lo sabrás cuando lo veas. He incluido un dinero extra en caso de que tengas problemas o_  
_tengas hambre en el viaje. Metí todo lo que pienso que deseas. Hice lo que pude. Tú padre te envía su amor. Me temo que Seth se perderá más_  
_que el resto de nosotros juntos. Tú eres uno de los elegidos, Bella. Por eso estoy agradecida y triste. Esto significa que debes seguir tu_  
_camino sin nosotros, pero sé que siempre estaré en tu corazón y tú siempre estarás en el mío._

_Tu madre en esta vida, mamá._

Abracé mis maletas y leí la carta una y otra vez. Me la aprendí de memoria, lanzando miradas furtivas a cualquiera que entraba en el espacio sórdido.

Todos ellos parecían normales y completamente desinteresados en mí. Doce horas para matar. Cuando mi estómago gruñó, comprobé las máquinas  
expendedoras.

Conecté un billete de dólar y presioné el botón de imitación a bizcochos. Me apoyé en el cristal. El paquete quedó atrapado en el borde de la máquina  
antes de que pudiera caer. Nada es fácil.

Empujé mi puño contra el vidrio. — ¡Vamos!— Grité y golpeé de nuevo. Por último, los bizcochos cayeron en el pozo y los tomé todos.

Traté de tararear algunos compases de —Feliz Cumpleaños—, pero no pude pasar de las primeras notas antes de que las lágrimas obstruyeran mi  
garganta y me impidieran respirar. Inútil.

—Feliz cumpleaños décimo sexto, Bella. — Dije, mordí mi bizcocho rancio, de cera. Me recosté en la silla de plástico duro y dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Estudié las manchas de agua en el techo por encima de mí. Eran las pátinas y tonos sepia de los antiguos mapas continentales.

Cuando yo era pequeña, de la edad de Seth tal vez, estudié la única fotografía de Tía Isa que teníamos en la casa. Se tomó durante sus días  
como enfermera durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Yo estudiaba para ver si me parecía a ella. Mi tocaya. Pero mamá no había actuado como si Tía  
Isa fuera una persona real, más parecida a ella era un cuento de hadas o un mito.

En mi familia, la mayoría de nuestros cumpleaños eran con tres días dediferencia uno del otro, a excepción de papá. Pero yo compartía el mismo día con él.

Yo nunca la había conocido a la tía y, francamente, era escalofriante tener el nombre de alguien vivo. Al igual que estaba prestando atención, asegurándose de la altura de lo que sea que creen que son.

No tenía noticias de ella, excepto en mi, nuestro, cumpleaños. Por lo general enviaba una colcha. Crecían en tamaño conmigo a lo largo de los años.

Creado a partir de intrincados cosidos, de colores brillantes de pedacitos de tela, algunos son como cuadros impresionistas, otros, como fotografías de  
lugares, personas y acontecimientos que no conocía.

Cada vez que las tocaba, parecían transmitir una historia. Al igual que un tenedor de afinación de ser golpeada, un zumbido vibraba en mi brazo. Así  
que lo ponía en el armario del vestíbulo, y trataba de no entrar en contacto con ellos. No había nada reconfortante en la pila de mantas, hacía que el vello de mi cuerpo, se erizara, como si una tormenta eléctrica se cerniera sobre mí.

Me enderecé. Nada había llegado este año. Ningún paquete para mí a primera hora de la mañana. ¿Sabrá ella que voy? ¿Es esto parte de un plan?

Me resistí las ganas de llamar a mis padres y preguntar. Tomé respiraciones profundas y traté de relajarme. Era mi familia, ¿realmente no están en casa?

La estación de autobuses olía a billetes sudorosos y a desesperación. Olía a soledad y viajes en solitario. Cargada por la adrenalina y sólo un poco de  
miedo, me resistí a caer hacia el borde del sueño.

Seguí girando la cabeza, pensando que si podía ver la amenaza podía hacer algo valiente y heroico. Había muy pocas personas en la estación así que  
empecé a relajarme. Sólo un poco.

Por último, el sol iluminaba el borde del horizonte. El fuerte sonido de unos tacones altos rompió el silencio. El pelo caramelo de la mujer, era de un color que nunca se podría encontrar en una caja de tinte, suelta y brillante sobre sus hombros. Tenía los labios de un color melocotón y su traje parecía que hubiera estado a la última en los años cincuenta. Estaba bien cuidado, pero en la tela de color azul claro había grises.

Tenía un porte real, pero falso, estudié la bolsa tejida colgada del hombro. Podría llevar el mundo en esa bolsa.

La mujer corrió hacia el mostrador. Sus manos no dejaban de hablar como su boca, sin embargo, el vendedor de billetes, aburrido, apenas despegó la  
mirada de la televisión con una pantalla apagada granulada en el mostrador junto a él.

La mujer golpeó el mostrador y pisoteó los talones, pero su mezcolanza de español e inglés no habían suscitado una respuesta del secretario. Tal vez no la entendió. Cerré los ojos, incliné la cabeza en mi equipaje, e intenté desconectarme del problema.

¿Qué habría puesto mi madre en la mochila? ¿Cómo podía saber lo que necesitaba en esta situación?

La conversación en el mostrador de una escalada y gestos de la mujer se hizo más desesperada. No quería interferir. Había estudiado cinco idiomas, pero en realidad nunca había utilizado ninguno de ellos. La voz del secretario subió una octava. La mujer comenzó a ponerse histérica. Ella no tenía suficiente dinero para el billete.

Estupendo. Dejé que la sangre fluyera y empecé a caminar. Arrastré mis maletas detrás de mí, esperando que si caminaba lo suficientemente lento el  
enfrentamiento habría terminado, al tiempo que caminaba hasta el mostrador.

No hubo suerte. Pregunté si le podía ayudar.

El rostro del secretario floreció con alivio casi cómico. —Ella insiste en ir a algún lugar cerca de Forks, pero tiene cuarenta dólares. No puedo venderle un pasaje.

Expliqué a la mujer en mi español rudimentario. Su cara se iluminó como si alguien finalmente la hubiera oído. Contó un montón de historias demasiado  
rápido para que pudiera entenderlas. Su hija iba a tener gemelos. No tenía otro dinero. Algo sobre el trabajo y perder su trabajo. Siguió sonriendo, como si yo pudiera hacerlo mejor.

Esto podría ser un truco. Una historia que se inventó. Busqué en los bolsillos del abrigo.

Su nombre era Esme Cullen. Cuarenta dólares era todo lo que tenía. Sin duda, mamá me había dado más de dos de veinte para las emergencias.

Apreté el dinero bajo la mampara de cristal.

—No, no, — la señora Cullen protestó.

—Por favor—. Por favor.

Ella no quería caridad.

El empleado metió el billete debajo de la ventana. Una sonrisa hermosa apareció en la cara de la señora y ella agarró el billete como si fuera un  
regalo de Dios. De pie, era todo lo que podía hacer para no empezar a llorar por mi propia madre.

La Señora Cullen insistió en que me iba a pagar de vuelta. Regresé a mi rincón. Hasta que finalmente llamaron a nuestro número de autobús.

Escondí mi mochila de lona bajo el autobús. Otras diez personas rodearon, como un enjambre de mosquitos, tratando de ser el primero en abordar. Me  
quede atrás, sintiendo la necesidad de mantener mi distancia. Recé para que nadie hablara conmigo.

Yo no quería entrar en el autobús como todos. Yo no era un gran viajero, mis padres sólo me llevaron de vacaciones en familia una vez y terminó muy mal.

La Señora Cullen dio unas palmaditas en el asiento junto a ella con evidente entusiasmo cuando me vio. Como ya se instaló en la falta de espacio, golpeó mi mano. —Muy linda—, repetía.

Dejé de darle las gracias después de la hora décima. Yo no tenía mucho quedecir. Estaba llena de preguntas, pero ella no podía responder a ninguna de ellas.

Dormí a ratos, el sol de invierno se elevó muy alto en el cielo, luego derivó detrás de las nubes de tormenta. Las luces de la autopista interestatal brillaron en ráfagas al pasar las paradas de camiones y áreas de descanso. El interior del autobús estaba a oscuras, más claustrofóbico que el de cualquier habitación en la que nunca había dormido, guardé mis rodillas, dobladas, apretadas contra el asiento de delante de mí, así que mis pies se quedaron en el piso.

Bits de la conversación se escuchaban por el interior oscuro. —Un trabajo... la familia... nunca he estado en Forks... partida a Disney World... nada mejor que hacer... — Todos ellos tenían una razón, aunque no era buena, para dirigirse hacia fuera. ¿Y cuál era la mía? ¿Qué pasa si me quedo en el  
autobús? ¿Ir a Nueva York o Miami? ¿Alguien se dará cuenta? ¿Habrá alguien que preste atención?

Nos detuvimos un par de veces para hacer sus descansos y tomar un bocadillo rápido. Salí del cuarto de baño en un lugar y escuché una voz que  
sonaba como mi padre pidiendo más café. Azotaron en mi cabeza, pero no era él. Eché un ojo hacia fuera para cualquier persona en pos de mí.

A la luz de la mañana, compartí un sándwich con la señora, quien me dio una manzana harinosa y varias galletas caseras desmenuzadas a cambio. Las  
galletas me recordaron a mi madre. Me sequé las lágrimas que se me escaparon de las esquinas de los ojos. ¿Qué estarían haciendo mis padres  
ahora? ¿Estaban de acuerdo? ¿Seth tendría más miedo que yo?

En Port Angeles, me comí una Vía Láctea. Mamá no estaba aquí para decirme que no. Pero no he visto mi parada de acuerdo con las instrucciones.

Mi pulso se aceleró.

Lo que pude ver eran carteles iluminados sobre la salvación, la Fe y todo sobre un estilo de vida que apareció cada pocos kilómetros. Raro, se sentía  
un poco como Las Vegas Strip.

Entramos en la Forks de un día después de que hubiera conseguido el autobús. Mi uniforme de la escuela estaba arrugado y manchado con Dios  
sabe qué. Me dolían las piernas de estar sentada tanto tiempo. Quería una ducha. Tenía sueño. Que alguien me diga que todo esto se trataba de un  
error. ¡Ja, ja! ¿Alguien?

Bajé del autobús y copos de nieve en forma de grasa se adherían a mi piel.

—La peor tormenta de nieve en un siglo. Por suerte, hemos llegado hasta aquí ahora. Algunos tontos se van a pasar la Navidad en pequeños pueblos  
que no quería volver a ver—. El tercer conductor de este viaje cacareó con alegría cuando descargó el equipaje. Me pregunté cómo podía encontrar  
placer, en la miseria de los demás. No le pregunté.

Recogí mis maletas: sopesando ello, me preguntaba si habrían aumentado de peso en el autobús.

Yo tenía que buscar un Land Rover verde. Uno, lo sabría cuando lo viera. Con la caída de copos más pequeños pero más rápido, apenas podía distinguir las siluetas de los autobuses en el lote. El blanco se arremolinaba por todas partes. No hay señales de nada verde.

En mi nariz y en mis dedos tenía una sensación irreal de entumecimiento. ¿Voy a reconocerlo en cuanto lo vea? ¿Una persona? ¿El Land Rover? ¿La misma tía Isa?

—Mejor entrar antes de congelarse. — El conductor golpeó la bandeja de equipaje cerrado y empeñado en escupir un montón de nieve antes de  
continuar su camino.

Todos los pasajeros corrieron al interior, en busca de luz y calor. Me quedé sola. Como siempre.

* * *

**Bueeeeeeeeno Aquí tenemos el siguiente capitulo, espero que os haya gustado :3 ¿Opiniones? ¿Críticas?**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente ;)**


	4. CapÍtulo III

**La historia no me pertenece, simplemente me adjudico la adaptación.**

**Historia: Meridiam**

**Autor Amber Kizer**

* * *

Estaba de pie sola en el estacionamiento de los autobuses, no vi respuestas, no sentía ninguna manifestación.

Caminé trabajosamente en la terminal que se desbordaba. Los viajeros gruñones varados parecieron sorprendidos de que nevara justo antes de la Navidad. Vi a un anciano en silla de ruedas que estaba jugueteando con el tubo de oxigeno en su nariz, y los vellos de mi nuca de repente se erizaron.

Sentía como si no pudiera aguantar mi aliento bajo el agua, era como si cada momento sin una inhalación se acerca hacia la salida de mi pánico.

Me había sentido así en el accidente de coche hace dos días. La voz de mi padre gritaba en mi cabeza: —Prométeme que correrás. Corre. Bella, ¡Ve!

Tuve que irme. Necesitaba crear una distancia entre el moribundo y yo. Alguna persona moriría, y eso me hacía daño. Di vueltas en círculos, en la búsqueda de un lugar seguro, pero no había nada. Jadeé, mis aliento salió entrecortado.

El anciano se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente en mi dirección. Pero a mí si no junto a mi, como si yo realmente no estaba de pie allí. Sus ojos se ensancharon y sus manos se alargaron hacia mí.

Un punzante dolor agudo llenó mi cabeza y ondeó por mi brazo. Comencé a tropezar hacia la salida. La familia del hombre se alborotaba a su alrededor, un niño hacia un berrinche, pero de todos modos tenía la mirada fija en mi hasta que sonrió.

Las puertas abiertas derramaban nieve y tropecé. Pero podía respirar. Las punzadas disminuyeron y yo me seguí yendo, retrocediendo un paso a la vez.

Cuando se me hicieron varios bloques, me arrodillé y vomité en una basura en la acera. Probé el sabor de la sangre. Tomé un puñado de nieve que  
esperaba que fuera limpia y dejé que se derritiera en mi boca hasta que pude escupir el sabor. Gotas de sudor recorrían mi cara y mis brazos.  
Colocaba mis pies uno delante del otro, empujándome hasta que encontré un banco en frente de la cabina de un cajero automático. Me senté allí para  
reunir fuerzas, y cerrar mis ojos frente a las olas de náusea y dolor.

Una ambulancia corría delante de mí con sus luces intermitentes. Se detuvo en la estación de autobuses. Esperé hasta que se hubieran cargado al anciano en una camilla y luego me dirigí a la estación. No tenía otra opción.

—Bella. Bella. — Al escuchar que alguien gritaba mi nombre, me volví.

Una mujer embarazada gateaba detrás de la señora Cullen, agitando sus manos. Me detuve. Yo había olvidado a la señora.

—Soy la doctora Rosalie McCarty. Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi madre—.

Ella sacudió mi mano y besó mi mejilla.

—De nada. — Me aclaré la garganta, incómoda con el escrutinio de la señora.

—Ella quiere que tengas esto. — Rosalie McCarty hizo un gesto a la señora, que asintió con la cabeza y me entregó un billete de cincuenta dólares.

—Yo sólo le di cuarenta dólares, — dije, tratando de darle el dinero.

—Sí, pero compartiste la comida y ella quiere asegurarse que tienes bastante para comer esta noche. ¿Estás bien? No te ves bien.

¿Qué deben pensar de mí? ¿Qué deben ellos asumir?

—Oh, yo estoy bien, gracias. No puedo...

—Por favor. Guárdalo. Tenemos que llegar al hospital mis contracciones han comenzado. Creo. — Eso explicaba el dolor grabado alrededor de su boca y  
ojos. —Aquí está mi tarjeta. Si necesitas algo, por favor llámeme. Mi madre simplemente no recibió la transferencia antes de que ella se marchara. Y ella  
rechaza aprender el inglés. — Con un gesto de la mano y un suspiro la Doctora Rosalie McCarty se volvió hacia su madre.

—Gracias. — Puse la tarjeta en el bolsillo, junto con el dinero. —Estoy esperando a alguien.

Tenía que explicar que yo no estaba sola.

La Señora Cullen se inclinó hacia su hija y habló con rapidez. La joven se volvió hacia a mi y tradujo. —Ella quiere que sepas que ella la verá otra vez. — Ella se encogió de hombros. — ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

—Bella, bella Luz. — (N/A La señora Cullen lo dijo en español) La señora tocó mi mejilla y luego ambas se dirigieron a la salida.

Quería preguntarle que sabía ella de la luz. ¿Qué vio ella? Pero mantuve mi boca cerrada y las vi alejarse.

Me quedé apoyada en un muro mientras las personas sacudían la nieve de sus abrigos y de sus zapatos. Nadie examinó la estación de autobuses  
como si estuvieran buscando a una chica de dieciséis años que nunca hubieran conocido. Claramente, nadie me esperó.

Me senté durante horas, comí Vías Lácteas y bebí cervezas de jengibre. Saqué el papel en que mi madre había escrito la dirección de la Tía: Desde el este hasta el oeste. Carretera 115 norte sur.

Me debatía entre seguir las instrucciones de mamá, pensando que no había ningún camino con la nevada y que ni en una centuria me llevarían, ni  
siquiera en un Land Rover.

Un imponente hombre sureño vino hacia a mi. Estudió mi equipaje. Negándome a hacer contacto visual. Su vista era peligrosa, contenida, de  
manera que se sentía protección e intimidación.

— ¿Necesita un taxi, señorita?— Su grueso acento marcaba a través de mí su poder.

— ¿Eh?— pregunté, con mi mirada fija en la suya.

— ¿Va a algún sitio?— Dijo él.

Miré detenidamente mi reloj. Cinco horas, ocho Vías Lácteas, diez paquetes de Doritos, y tres cervezas de Jengibre. Cambié el pilar contra el que me había estado sosteniendo tiempo atrás.

—Tal vez. — No sabía si sería él la persona que me llevaría a la casa de la tía Isa.

—Usted sabrá. — Me pregunté si esto era cosa del destino que quería darme un empujón. Puedo sentarme aquí y esperar, o puedo conseguir ir a la casa de la tía a exigir respuestas.

Él se rascó la barbilla y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, pero sin quitar sus fascinantes ojos de mí. — He hecho seis viajes de allá a este lugar. Y usted  
ha estado aquí todo el tiempo. — Me tendió una fotografía y la puso sobre mi nariz. —Mi hija Kate, está en Boston. Viene por las pascuas. Espero que ella no esté tan sola como usted. Soy Jasper. ¿Dónde está su familia? ¿A dónde debes ir?

Qué pregunta. ¿Dónde está mi familia?

Nunca había aprendido a confiar en mis instintos. ¿Acaso yo poseo instintos? No sabía si podía confiar en este hombre con la piel ligeramente pálida y ojos de oro.

Quería una cama, una ducha, y brócoli, una cosa extraña de ansiar. Gorroneé en mi bolsillo para agarrar el papel.

En el peor de los casos, era un asesino en serie que se alimentaba de viajeros varados con la ayuda de ventiscas. Al menos mi muerte terminaría esto.

—Bien. Seguro. 115 Norte Sur.

— ¿El lugar grande de Sesenta y nueve?— preguntó.

—Supongo.

Su frente se arrugó. — ¿Tienes familia allí?

—Mi tía. — Tragué.

—La llevaré hasta allí, pero la nieve es muy espesa para que mi pequeño coche pueda llegar a la cima de la colina.

— ¿No conduces un Land Rover?— Pregunté, asegurándome de que este hombre era para mi.

Su risa me derribó cuando él se levantó y recogió mis maletas. —No, señorita. Un viejo Subaru. Con viejas cadenas.

—Oh. — Luego le seguí. Él era muy hablador. Me habló de su familia, su hija que estudia medicina en Boston. Me senté atrás y escuché.

Asentía con la cabeza y gruñía cuando era necesario. No hizo muchas preguntas, pero su voz pareció ahuyentar la oscuridad. Pasamos los montones  
de nieve y los arados nos pasaron en ambas direcciones, No podría decir donde estábamos si mi vida dependiera de eso. Y estuve demasiado cansada para realmente preocuparme.

—Aquí vamos. — Detuvo el coche en una parada y abrió el maletero.

En la distancia lejana, si usara mi imaginación, casi podría ver el brillo de luces. El camino de entrada estaba cubierto de nieve y placas de hielo.

— ¿Está seguro?— pregunté, poco dispuesta a dejar el calor del coche.

—Estoy seguro. —Salió hacia fuera.

Me puse mi bufanda alrededor de la boca y metí las manos en un par de guantes. Eché un vistazo abajo a mis botas muy lindas y lamentaba que no  
llevara ropa de esquí. No es que en realidad la tuviera. Pero no estaba vestida precisamente para una larga caminata en la nieve.

—No tengo muchas opciones ¿verdad?

Jasper vaciló en el capó. — ¿Estás segura? Puedo dejarte en un motel de la ciudad y podría llamar a su tía por teléfono. — Pareció poco dispuesto de  
vararme en el páramo, en la oscuridad de lo desconocido.

Puse una sonrisa valiente. —Voy a estar bien. Gracias. — Ofrecí los cincuenta dólares que la Señora me había dado.

—Demasiado. Un regalo. — Me dio una reverencia y no tocó el dinero.

—Gracias, pero por favor tómelo. — Yo insistí. —Envíelo a su hija para un paseo en taxi. Ella podría necesitarlo.

—Jazz — Anotó en un pedazo de papel junto a un número de movil y lo puso en mi mano. —Si necesitas socorro, o ayuda llámame.

—Gracias. — Metí su tarjeta en mi bolsillo y empecé a subir el camino de entrada.

No podía ver la casa. No había nada que me hiciera pensar que esto era una buena idea. Escuché los engranajes del viejo, y oxidado Subaru y sentí sus luces traseras desvanecerse. No tenía ningún sentido mirar hacia atrás. Pero, Dios mío, era necesario correr tras él y pedirle que me llevase todo el camino.

* * *

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeno, sorpresa, sorpresa, aquí traigo otro capi más de la historia, como vereis este es cortito, pero ya queda poquito para que Bella tenga su primer encuentro con edward y su tía :3**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Capítulo IV

**La historia no me pertenece, solo me adjudico la adaptación.**

**Historia: Meridiam**

**Autor: Amber Kizer**

* * *

He estado atascada por años. Una vida entera. Hasta que finalmente tuve que descansar, o derrumbarme donde estaba.

Ninguna estrella iluminaba el cielo, y no había suficiente luz en el ambiente para ver más allá de las borrosas sombras que estaban frente a mí. ¿Era así  
como se sentía la ceguera? Este poder lento, y sin existencia.

—Aaaaaa-ooowwww.

Un lobo aulló en mi oído. Me levante de un salto, arrojando nieve por todas partes. Mi corazón se sacudía rápidamente y mi respiración era dificultosa.

La adrenalina bombeaba a través de mí.

—Excelente. Bella. Dormirse en la nieve. Todo lo que necesitas es un maldito libro, y tu estás en un cuento de hadas con un mal final—. Empecé a  
caminar de nuevo y colgué el equipaje detrás de mí. La nieve dejó de caer y tuve mejor visibilidad.

—Tú en realidad no has escuchado un lobo. Estás cansada. Delirando. Y congelada hasta la muerte. Pero no has oído aullar a un lobo—. Caminaba,  
levantando las rodillas hasta el pecho. Tenía los pulmones ardiendo por el esfuerzo. El sonido intermitente de agua fluyendo, me obligó a prestar  
atención a mis pies. Un puente de piedra se alzaba delante de mí. Se levantó, curvándose sobre la tierra, como si se cerniera sobre la influencia de la  
gravedad. Un arroyo trató de correr a través de los témpanos de hielo y peinar hacia las rocas.

Sólo un poco de agua sin congelar fluyó.

Me imaginé este lugar exuberante y verde, con pájaros y ardillas en los árboles que me rodeaban. Mi estómago gruñó y el sonido me tiró hacia atrás.

Me sacudi, pero entonces oí el rugido de nuevo, y no era mi estómago.

Me moví en círculos, tratando de ver al animal gruñendo.

—Yo no soy la única con hambre ¿verdad? — Dije en voz baja y tragué saliva.

—Arrrrwwwllll.

El sonido era terrible y feroz, tan bestial que me estremeció y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Yo era el conejo para el lobo. Era la moderna  
Caperucita Roja.

Cogí mis maletas, esperando que pudieran protegerme de un ataque, y tropecé en el camino. Detrás de mí, los arbustos crujían. Mis piernas se rehusaban a sostenerme, estaban tan congeladas. Me caí, echando las manos delante de mí. Mi rodilla golpeó el suelo helado raspándose a través de las rocas ocultas por la nieve. Sentí el calor goteando bajo mi pierna, vi la sombra del charco de sangre de mí herida y empecé a marearme por su olor.

—Ggggrrrrreeeeerrrr.

Miré fijamente dentro de la noche, incapaz de detectar a la bestia. Me arrastré, abandonando mi bolsa. Corrí y tropecé, medio tambaleándome y pasados unos minutos me detuve, jadeando. Con mis manos en las rodillas, traté de oír por encima de mi agitada respiración. Paso a Paso otros pasos crujían en la nieve.

Levanté la cabeza. En la distancia, vi el brillo de las luces. Oí voces que flotaban en el viento. Me acerqué a las sombras y todas aquellas formas se convirtieron en cosas: un montón de leña, un coche, una casa y edificios.

La casa era monstruosa, con sus torres y tejados y grandes chimeneas. La luz se derramaba desde el porche y las ventanas, convirtiendo la nieve en mantequilla. Un Land Rover verde languidecía al lado de la casa.

— ¡Ayuda!— Grité, aunque más bien soné como un ratón con laringitis.

—Ella lleva esperando horas...

—Si me dejara comprar cuatro piezas de repuesto, en lugar de tener que repararlos...

— ¿Quién compra las cuatro piezas de repuesto?— Las notas de una melodiosa voz salió de detrás de la SUV.

Un murmullo contestó. —Alguien que ha estado recibiendo los neumáticos pinchados da mucho que pensar.

—Simplemente inflalos nuevos. Pero tienes razón. Obtén las piezas lo más pronto posible. ¿Qué debe estar pensando?

Doblé en la esquina del Land Rover y me desplomé contra su lado.

—Discu... — No podía pronunciar las palabras, así que traté de golpear el lateral del vehículo para atraer su atención. La poca energía que me quedaba se filtraba a través de mis pies en la nieve. Mis ojos no se mantenían abiertos un par de segundos.

No me escucharon.

Luego vino un ruido en el bosque detrás de mí, y me volví para ver a un lobo gigante lanzarse sobre mí. Yo grité, me parece. No estoy segura. El lobo cogió una bota pegada a una pierna que sobresalía por debajo de la SUV, y comenzó a tirar. Un cuerpo se empujó a sí mismo desde debajo del coche. Un chico se desplegó a una altura de más de seis pies. Vislumbré su marmórea piel tan pálida como la nieve que descendía del cielo. Dos orbes verdosos capaces de atraparte en una sola mirada. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y sus facciones eran perfectas cual Adonis. Su cuerpo vien formado estaba en su esplendor al erguirse y su cabello cobrizo caía sobre su frente.

—Ves, te dije que aparecería—. Su musical voz resonaba casi como el gruñido del lobo.

Y se volteó con más fuerza hacia el lado de la camioneta. —Yo...

— ¡Dios mío, ella está medio congelada!—. Los colores brillantes revoloteaban hacia mí.

—Ella podía haberse puesto más ropa. Tú dijiste que su madre iba a empacar maletas con lo que ella necesitaba. ¿Dónde están?

Tragué, traté de ver un punto detrás de mí, pero era como si el mundo estuviera inclinado y con tonos oscuros en los bordes. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero el mundo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Aquí traigo otro capi, porfín Bella se encuentra con su tia y con Edward ¿Qué tal la primera impresión? Sorry por tardar en subir pero no he tenido una buena semana jeje**

**¿Algún review para animar a esta pequeña a que suba otro capi a la noche?**


	6. Capítulo V

**La historia no me pertenece solo me adjudico la adaptación.**

**Historia: Meridiam**

**Autor: Amber Kizer**

* * *

Soñé en detalles tan reales que podía oler, saborear, y tocar todo.

_ Mis padres se sentaron en el anfiteatro mirándome con otras miles de personas. Yo estaba en el centro. Luces brillantes posadas en la parte esterior del escenario se encontraban apuntándome. Apenas podía ver la silueta individual de las personas en la audiencia. Sentía que su aliento colectivo se contenía con fuerza mientras esperaban mi actuación._

_Pero yo no sabía lo que supuestamente tenía que hacer._

_Sostuve un arpa, luego una aguja, luego un arma. Con cada parpadeo, el contenido en mis manos cambiaba. Alguien trató de alejarme del escenario,_  
_pero yo no quería irme. Peleé. Luego oí aplausos y caí dentro de un hoyo de orquesta y continué cayendo. Caí a través de un espacio tan infinito y negro y tan lleno de nada que me sentí pesada como líquido de acero._

_Jadeé y abrí mis ojos. Miré arriba a un pabellón de seda de color azul lujoso e intenté levantarme, mi aliento era desigual como si hubiera sido perseguida por el diablo en persona._

—Despacio, pequeña. — Unos brillantes ojos azules y pelo platino ocupó mi visión. —Soy tu tía. Vas a estar bien.

Parpadeé y traté de sentir mi cuerpo bajo las mantas. Mi piel sintió ardor y picor.

—A no ser que amputemos tu pie izquierdo debido a la congelación…— El adonis llevaba una bandeja. Él pareció reservado. No es que lo culpara, nosotros no nos conocíamos el uno al otro, pero de algún modo lo sentía cercano a mí.

El aroma de sopa de pollo fresca con el perejil y el apio llenó el pequeño espacio.

Mi rostro debió mostrar el pánico, porque la tía lo regañó, —Edward, no bromees.

Ella rozó su mano contra mi pierna. —Tu pie está simplemente un poco dormido.

Él resopló, sin la menor señal de preocupación —Ella lo merece, después de hacer dos millas en la nieve con una minifalda.

No me había dado cuenta de que había agarrado la piel del lobo con mi mano izquierda hasta que éste empujó contra mi brazo. Tiré mi mano lejos.

—No te preocupes cariño, él te ha adoptado. Exigente, nuestro Jacob; a él normalmente no le gustan los extraños.

—Normalmente se los come, algo bueno que hayas llegado tarde—. La indirecta fue desvelada con una sonrisa en los labios de Edward. Su sentido del  
humor definitivamente necesitaba pulirse.

—Edward—. La tía lo regañó y yo me empujé para sentarme.

—Jacob no te morderá, probablemente— me dijo. La tía acomodó las almohadas detrás de mí, creando una nube.

Un fuego rugió en el hogar, su chasquido y el crujido me hizo sentir como si hubiera sido succionada en una máquina del tiempo. La tía preparó una silla e hizo señas a Edward para que se acercara.

—Este es Edward, Bella, mi chico de los viernes y cómico durante los fines de semana.

Él me desconcierta. Me hace querer tartamudear y ó la bandeja a mi regazo y se alejó como si fuera contagiosa.

—Aquí, Come.

Me di cuenta de que estaba vestida solo con una franela, ninguna que yo haya reconocido. El pensar que este chico tan guapo al que parecía no  
caerle bien quizás me haya visto desnuda envió una corriente de sangre hacia mis mejillas.

Mi mano tembló y yo bajé la cuchara antes de que derramara la sopa.

— ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?

Jake lloriqueó y se movió furtivamente más cerca de la cama, como si quisiera el permiso de arrimarse. Me sentía más segura con él que con Edward.

—No muerde. — Sonrió con satisfacción mientras se inclinaba a acariciar a Jake, mi vergüenza se hizo aun más salvaje.

— ¿Cómo?— Pregunté.

—Jacob, él no muerde a personas que le agradan—. Dándome la espalda, se acercó al fuego.

—Genial, ¿pero que está pasando?

—Pareces gustarle. — Lo dijo de tal forma que me hizo sentir como si no estuviera de acuerdo con el lobo. O a alguien más en realidad.

—Gracias, lo entendí, ¿vas a responder?— Levanté la cuchara con un traqueteo.

La tía murmuró. —Edward, deja de tomarle el pelo. No le prestes atención, pequeña. Come tu sopa antes que se ponga tan fría como tú lo estabas.  
Luego podrás contarnos tu aventura. Perdona que no estuviéramos allí para recogerte. Yo quería estar allí.

Edward gruñó. Y dijo algo bajo su aliento que sonó algo como. —Intento de suicidio.

—Edward —.La tía lo amonestó otra vez. Sentí el hierro en sus palabras. En este momento saltó sobre sus pies caminando por la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él de un golpe. Él me asustó, de modo que derramé un poco de sopa bajo el frente de mi camisa.

—Mierda. — Dije cuando la tía limpiaba mi camisa. Ella me dio otra camisa para cambiarme. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que había comido comida  
real?

— ¿Por qué no estaban ustedes allí? ¿Qué soy yo?

Ella ignoró mis preguntas y mantuvo una corriente estable de charla sobre nada y todo, como si yo hubiera presionado play en mi ipod. No tomé atención la mayor parte de ese momento porque estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de no derramar más sopa. Nunca probé nada tan delicioso como esa sopa, pero sin importar cuanto quisiera hacerlo, como no, pregunté.

— ¿Qué es una fenestra? ¿Dónde están mis padres?— Dejé de hacer preguntas después de que ella las esquivara alegremente.

Era tan difícil estar irritada, me sentía tan calmada, con una hipnótica paz en su presencia. Ella sólo necesitó unos gruñidos ocasionales de parte mía para seguir hablando. Pronto. Perdí terreno en aquel olvido negro.

Desperté con la sensación de que había dormido demasiado y me había perdido un importante evento. El fuego se consumió bajo la rejilla, pero era lo  
suficientemente brillante para ver dos montones de ropa apilados en la silla.

Miré alrededor de la habitación. El papel floral de la pared podría haber venido directamente de la casa de George Washintong. La casa y los  
manteles eran brillantemente blancos. Muebles antiguos en formas variables y marrones estaban dispersos en la habitación. La enorme cama de cuatro columnas se sentía muy suave. El terciopelo y los brocados dieron vueltas por la habitación.

Me estiré, lánguida y contenta, hasta que encontré al conejo favorito de mi niñez apoyado en las almohadas. Y varias fotos de mi familia enmarcadas y  
colocadas sobre la mesita de noche a mi lado.

La sonrisa de mi madre me trajo de regreso a la trágica realidad. Quería apretarla bajo las sábanas y desear que esto fuera solo una pesadilla, pero  
ese no era mi estilo de huir, eso espero. ¿Tenía yo algún estilo?

Reconocí mi ropa en las pilas y comprendí que ahora le debía dar las gracias a Edward por otro rescate. No podía imaginar a la tía bajar por la nieve para rescatar todas mis cosas. No quería deberle nada. Me deslicé por la cama y toqué el suelo con mis dedos, estaban doloridos y magullados, como si tuviera un esguince.

Me puse mis bragas y mí más confiado sostén, mi par favorito de jeans, un henley termal y un suéter de cashemire rojo que mis padres me dieron en la  
última Navidad. No es el más fashion de los conjuntos. Soy inusualmente pequeña para mi edad. A diferencia de mi alta y robusta familia. Podría  
pasar por un elfo. O un niño de tercer grado con pechos.

Por un momento me estaba cambiando, hasta que me encontré a mi misma pensando en impresionar a Edward y me estremecí. ¡Perfecto! Tengo un enamoramiento con un chico que me odia. Eso es infligirme dolor. Si a él no le gustó lo que vio…

Bueno, ya sabía que a él no le había gustado. A él probablemente le gustaban excepcionalmente altas, rubias, atléticas y con un bronceado  
espectacular como Tanya la lider de las animadoras de mi instituto. No había ningún reloj en la habitación, y mi reloj no estaba en mi muñeca.

El hocico del lobo resopló cuando presionó en la apertura, abriéndola de tal manera que pudiera entrar en la habitación. Saltó a la cama y meneó su cola. Su cara floreció con una sonrisa casi humana y me miró con un signo de interrogación en sus ojos.

—No voy a volver a la cama, — le digo.

Se sentó, plantando su trasero directo en mi almohada.

—Agradable, ¡gracias!— Agarré un par de calcetines gruesos de lana y me detuve, no muy segura de saber si estaba permitido salir de la habitación, me incitó a preguntarme si podía.

El silencio de la casa era una presencia física. Como si miles de historias fueran susurradas al mismo tiempo, para hacer una palabra individual. Pero sentía la emoción en ellas. Miles de conversaciones individuales todas fuera de alcance. Temblé.

— ¿Vienes o no?— Apunté hacia la puerta y me moví delante de Jake, que no se movía. Sabiendo que él vio más de lo que quisiera que alguien viera.

* * *

**Aquí está otro capitulo más de esta pequeña historia. He tenido reviews de que no se entendían bien partes de la historia, que no tenían sentido. Si teneis alguna queja sobre como está escrito oo si no entendeis alguna parte, me lo decís y lo intentaré mejorar.**

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Capítulo VI

**La historia no me pertenece, simplemente me adjudico la adaptación.**

**Historia: Meridiam**

**Autor: Amber Kizer**

* * *

Los diseños del pasillo eran sombríos. Mi pie se arrastró como si estuviera tratando de alejarse de las sombras. Una gruesa alfombra de flores bien  
gastada se extendía hasta el centro del pasillo a lo largo del dibujo.

Caminaba de puntillas, como un intruso. Tenía la sensación de estar estudiando todo, comprobando que no hubiera nadie detrás de mí.

El sombrío bosque se escondía tras las esquinas y paneles de las paredes.

Edredones de todas las formas y tamaños estaban colgados a lo largo del corredor. Las arañas bailaban en las arrugas y el polvo oscureció las telas. No había relojes. Había pinturas que adornaban las paredes, parcialmente cubierto por los edredones, se sentía el frío invierno.

Seguía observando todo con mi visión periférica, una sombra giraba de un lado a otro, aunque no alcancé a verla bien. Fuera lo que fuese, no pude  
volver la cabeza lo suficientemente rápido para conseguir una buena visión.

Tal vez, mi mente me estaba traicionando.

Jake se acercó a mi lado, silencioso y vigilante. No me asustó. Su pelaje era espeso de color castaño con puntas de color rojizo, y una banda de color  
negra lo dividía en dos mitades la lo largo de su espalda, desde la nariz hasta la punta de la cola. Tenía los ojos de oro que parecían brillar. Su lengua tenía un punto negro en el centro.

Cuanto más lejos avanzaba por el pasillo, más edredones encontraba.

Montones de ellos, así como fundas de almohada y sillas con asientos acolchados. Me sentía como si estuviera en movimiento a través de uno de  
esos caleidoscopios con cuentas de vidrio que había tenido cuando era niña.

Me encontré en la parte superior de una gran escalera curva. Veía como parpadeaban las luces de abajo a través del pasamanos, saltando la  
creación de ciervos, los ojos redondos de los búhos de las paredes. Jake me dio un empujón y revoloteó por las escaleras. Me asomé por una esquina  
hacia una amplia sala de estar. Los edredones sólo aquí se plegaban a lo largo de la parte de atrás de un sofá de crin de antigüedades. Además de las  
sillas de un color esmeralda vibrante, en uno y otro lado de la chimenea de mármol. Junto a un abeto enorme, iluminado con velas reales, que reflejaban en el vidrio todos los colores del arco iris.

— ¿Ya es Navidad?

— Bueno, si, tú no eres la bella durmiente.

Me tragué mi sensación de desagrado. Me gustaría saber lo que había hecho para que me odiara.

—Supongo que te hace la bestia, ¿eh?

—Es curioso. ¿Tienes hambre?— Se volvió y se dirigió por un pasillo. Jake trotaba junto a él.

—Traidor—. Murmuré.

El aroma de canela, vainilla y pan recién horneado hizo que mi estómago gruñera.

—Por lo menos tiene hambre. —Dijo, al entrar en la cocina. —Espero que te guste la comida Bambi. — Extrajo una jarra de zumo de naranja de la nevera y bebió de ella con avidez mientras yo me apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

—Es suficiente—. Se escuchó la voz de la Tía. —Hola, pequeña. ¿Te sientes más cómoda?— Ella rápidamente tomó mi cara entre sus manos, mirándome  
a los ojos. Antes no me había dado cuenta de lo baja que era.

—Supongo—. No tenía la primera pista de cómo responder a esa pregunta.

—Estarás hambrienta. Siéntate. — Mi mente se dirigió a las velas encendidas sin supervisión en el árbol en la sala. Mi madre insistía en que las velas eran sólo para emergencias, para no quedar sin vigilancia. Yo no podía manejar el fuego casualmente porque no conocía a nadie que lo hiciera.

— ¿Estás segura de que no debemos apagar las velas?

— ¡Bah, eso es un árbol fresco! No se quemará esta casa esta noche. Es la víspera de Navidad—. Mi tía sonrió y me retiró el pelo hacia atrás.

—Oh—. Nochebuena.

¿Cuántas cosas cambiaron rápidamente? Me pregunté de dónde eran mis padres y lo que Seth estaría haciendo esta noche. Solía colarse en mi  
habitación para tratar de mantenerse despierto para ver a Santa. ¿Qué iba a hacer esta noche? ¿Iba a tratar de estar arriba? ¿Me extrañaría? Yo no sabía lo que le había pedido a Santa. ¿No me lo había dicho o simplemente no había escuchado?

La tía me sentó en un asiento de una mesa vieja de caoba de granja y colocó una gruesa capa de pan en frente de mí. Ella untó mantequilla como si yo fuera una inválida.

—Puedo hacerlo—. Cogí el cuchillo. Ella me lo dio.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. Nos diste un susto.

—Lo siento—. Me sentí como se esperaba la disculpa. —Tienes preguntas, lo sé. — La tía metió una cuchara de color marrón en un guiso que tenía dentro de una loza.

—Sí, se parece a un refugiado de guerra, — dijo Edward, desde el fondo. Yo le lancé una mirada que esperaba que le sentara como una bofetada.

—Habrá galletas de Navidad para el postre, si quieres. Edward, ponme un té, por favor, y agarra un refresco de uva para Bella. — Me miró con una mirada inquisitiva. ¿Cómo sabía que me gustaba el refresco de uva?

—A todos nos gusta, querida. — Me acarició la mano y agitó cuatro cucharadas colmadas de azúcar en una taza que contenía una mezcla que parece más como un budín de regaliz que el té.

—Edward, siéntate con nosotros. -pidió la tía.

Se montó a horcajadas sobre una silla hacia atrás, como si quisiera poner el respaldo de la silla entre nosotros. Yo puse el guiso en mi boca, negándome a considerar la posibilidad de que Edward comentara algo acerca de Bambi.

Continúe con un bocado de pan del mejor sabor que jamás había tenido en mi vida. Estaba terminando, rebañando hasta el último de los caldos cuando me di cuenta que me estaban mirando como si nunca hubieran visto a nadie comer. No podía recordar la última vez que había pasado hambre, ni comer sin modales.

—Lo siento—. Me detuve abruptamente e inhalé.

—Me alegro de que te supiera bien. Has tenido un largo viaje, que será más largo todavía. — La tía tomó un sorbo de té, pero no ofreció ninguna explicación. No podía aguantar más.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Quién eres? Me refiero. Sé que eres mi tía-abuela, mi tocaya, pero yo nunca te he conocido. ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué mi padre me tiró en un taxi y viajé por todo el país a algún castillo olvidado de Dios en medio de ninguna parte y entonces… —me detuve el tiempo suficiente para ver como Edward señalaba con el dedo, — la tía dice: —actúa como si solo estuvieras aquí de visita en vacaciones y, — se centró en Jake, que había estado dormido en el suelo del fregadero de la cocina, —casi me mata en la tormenta de nieve y ahora decidimos que somos amigos. Definitivamente somos amigos.

* * *

**Parece que a Edward le gusta picar mucho a Bella :3 Bueno aquí traigo otro capi**

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Capítulo VII

**La historia no me pertenece, simplemente me adjudico la adaptación.**

**Historia: Meridiam**

**Autor: Amber Kizer**

******Abajo explica**ré la razón porque no he subido capi estos días, de momento espero que les guste :)

* * *

Seguí, incapaz de evitar el flujo de preguntas.

— ¿Dónde están mis padres y cuándo podré verlos? ¿Y qué diablos es una fenestra? No quiero ser una. No quiero tener nada que ver con eso. — Aparté mi silla, me apoyé en la mesa, luego me lancé de nuevo a Edward.

—Y si no eres más amable conmigo voy a mover las cejas, los labios o el bolso o cómo diablos hago para matar a todo a mí alrededor, y entonces estarás muerto. Y entonces veremos quién ríe el último. — Desinflada, me dejé caer hacia abajo en mi silla, agotada, y sólo un poco mortificada.

Edward tuvo la osadía de sonreírme como si yo le hubiera dicho que era el príncipe de Egipto, gruñí. En realidad gruñí como un maldito perro.

—Te dije que deberíamos haber ido a buscarla—, le dijo a la tía. — Nosotros los jóvenes nunca hacemos lo que se nos dice.

La tía asintió con la cabeza hacia él, sin inmutarse.

—Tal vez. Bueno, veo que tenemos trabajo que hacer. Lo que hace el amor en esta época del año. Edward, obtén algunos dulces de cacao y trae otra taza de té para mí al salón, por favor. Será una noche larga. Vamos, querida niña, y vamos a ver si puedo descifrar algo del hilo que te hizo un nudo en el cerebro.

La tía tenía un agarre sorprendentemente fuerte al tirar de mi codo.

Jake estaba rayando la puerta de la cocina y la tía la abrió distraída mientras murmuraba, —¿por dónde empezar, por dónde empezar? ¿Enviarte a mí totalmente inconsciente? ¿Por el legado de Gabriel en que estaban pensando? ¿No te han dicho nada? Esta es la era de la información, por el amor del Creador.

Ella me colocó junto a la chimenea y me metió un innumerable número de mantas sobre los hombros. Me dieron alimentos, me sentí más como un ser humano y menos como un zombie malévolo.

— ¿Por dónde empiezo? Nunca he hecho esto antes. No tenía que hacerlo. — Parecía frágil. Por un momento era como si toda su vida se fuera a la izquierda sólo por una pregunta.

No me sentía bien, pero estaba cansada de estar enojada. — ¿Por qué no empezar por el principio?

La tía se sentó en una silla mecedora y fue un calmante, el ritmo lento con los pies.

— ¿Qué sabes de tu historia? ¿Religión? ¿Política?

Qué pregunta. ¿La escuela? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto la escuela? —Soy una buena estudiante. He prestado atención, supongo, lo entiendo.

—Hmmm. ¿Y tú nunca te preguntas por qué las cosas muertas se acumulan en tu presencia? -preguntó la tía.

—Ella piensa que es un fenómeno.— Edward me dio una taza. Era demasiado perspicaz para mi comodidad. — ¿Correcto?

Me hundí más en el sofá y la manta. —No puedo... —Tragué, pero obligada a no abandonar la cuestión. —... ¿Los mato?

— ¡No! ¡No!— La tía se levantó de un salto, casi derramando su bebida. — Podría azotar a tu madre. ¿Cómo podría ella dejarte pensar esto?

—Yo nunca pregunté. — Pero sí, yo me había preguntado eso. ¿Mis habilidades con la muerte eran un enorme elefante para no dejarlos pasar por alto?

— ¿Conoces la ley de conservación de energía?— Ella preguntó.

— ¿La energía no puede ser creada o destruida, pero puede cambiar su forma?

—Exacto. — Yo la había complacido con mi respuesta. — ¿Comprendes que el aire caliente sube y mantienen los sumideros frescos?

—Supongo.— Coloréenme de loca, pero esto pareció un infierno de mucho como un par de conferencias de ciencia que yo ya había oído.

Ella frunció los labios. — ¿Alguna vez has examinado una cosa muerta?

—He visto en abundancia.

—Si, ¿pero los has estudiado? ¿Realmente examinado? Lo que hace la vida, respira la sustancia en una forma que es la energía. Cuando aquel cuerpo—  
el animal o el humano— cuando aquella cáscara, aquel cadáver muere, la energía en eso sube como el calor.

Hizo una pausa como esperando que yo hiciese un reconocimiento.

—Tú no eres la muerte. Tú no traes la muerte, tú no la controlas, tú no puedes cambiar el destino. Pero puedes administrar medios para salvar vidas como la RCP*, pero si esa alma está lista para elevarse, entonces, ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie puede hacer que se detenga.

—Si no soy la muerte, ¿qué es lo que soy?

—Tú eres una fenestra, una ventana. Una ventana abierta del ático, en el más alto de las casas, para la transición de la energía de la vida al más puro y  
mejor mundo posible.

—Eres una puerta al paraíso, la vida después de la muerte. -terminó completando.

—Super chica. — Edward lanzó un puñado de frutos secos a su boca y los mordió. Odié lo tranquilo que parecía.

La tía me sonrió. —Tú no me crees.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es la mejor definición que has recibido hasta ahora, pero a lo que me refiero realmente es, ¿te lo crees? -preguntó.

—Probablemente no. — Edward se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué no he oído hablar de fenestras?— Pregunté.

— ¿Debido a que la gente no vive para hablar de ellos?— Edward agarró otro puñado de frutos secos.

Hice rodar mis ojos ante sus palabras.

La tía escogió entre los frutos y recogió un puñado de castañas.

—Estamos protegidas. Por el creador. Por un grupo especial llamados Protectores.

—Uh-huh. ¿Y soy humana, o de Marte? -pregunté algo shockeada por toda la información que estaba recibiendo.

La tía se rió tontamente como una colegiala. — ¿Marte?

—Tú eres de Venus, super chica, ¿o no te has enterado?— Edward soltó.

—Cállate. — Le dije. —Simplemente dejen de reírse de mí.

Él arqueó una ceja ante mí, pero guardó silencio.

—La vida comienza en el mismo lugar, con el mismo Creador.

— ¿Dios?

La tía me sonrío. —Hay muchos nombres, de muchas culturas y tradiciones. Aunque los nombres sean casi infinitos en número, ninguno de ellos  
realmente llama al Creador o Creadores por su derecho.

Froté mis sienes. —Ahora suenas como una galleta de la fortuna. -dije dando forma a mis pensamientos.

—La religión trata sobre lo que somos. Es más grande que la idea humana de rituales. Somos creados para ayudar a almas a seguir adelante a lo que los budistas llaman la aclaración, lo que los cristianos llaman el cielo, y así sucesivamente.

—Todo es sobre la religión. — Esto lo sabía por la historia del mundo. Guerras, genocidios— todos ellos condujeron atrás a la creencia y la intolerancia del  
hombre para su propia religión organizada. - dije.

—Puede ser, pero las fenestras no están relacionados en una rama específica de la Fe. Tampoco los protectores, aunque los artículos humanos hagan a la  
gente a menudo muy espiritual. Tampoco los Aternocti, para el caso, pero ellos vienen del lado de los Destructores.

—Pero la gente les odiará de todos modos. — Dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido.

Quise preguntarle que quería decir, pero su rostro estaba tan cerrado, que no me atrevería. — ¿De dónde vienen?

—Venimos de una mezcla de ángel y el ADN humano.— Dijo la tía.

— ¿Huh?

—La Sangre de los Ángeles solía hacer el trabajo, se utiliza para estar allí para cada transición, pero como la población de humanos creció no había suficientes para mantener el ritmo. Además, se necesitan para otras cosas para mantener el equilibrio.

—Pero tú dijiste que la energía no cambiaba. -repetí lo anteriormente dicho.

—Estas cambian de forma, pero nunca desaparece o aparece.

—Si un ser muere sin un Fenestra o la presencia de un Aternocti, gira una y otra vez.

— ¿Reencarnación?

—Sí.

— ¿Cuáles son los Ater-no-se-qué?— Estaba empezando a sentir como que estaba en una película de Star Wars.

—Esa es otra discusión, pero ellos llevan a las almas al lugar oscuro.

—Infierno. — Soltó Edward.

La tía se encogió de hombros en acuerdo. —Para un alma en transición, tú apareces como la luz. Un túnel de color blanco brillante.

—No me digan que el 'Van a la luz' cuando la gente muere en las películas es real. — Estaba atrapada en un remolino de pensamientos.

—En cierto modo. En el mundo de los vivos tú pareces un humano. Excepto por algunas pequeñas cosas, vivimos nuestras vidas como la mayoría de la humanidad.

— ¿Qué pequeñas cosas?

—Empezarás por ver luz hacia afuera por tu visión periférica se alargará, y hay gente que también puede verlo.

— ¿Ahora soy una luciérnaga?— Sacudí mi cabeza. — ¿Qué más?

— ¿Tienes alguna fotografía de tu infancia?— Aun cuando la tía había hecho esa pregunta, ella claramente conocía la respuesta.

Pensé en ello. Yo no. Algo siempre le sucedía algo al rollo, o tenía proyecto de clase cuando las fotos se estaban tomando. Yo no podía recordar ni una sola  
fotografía en la que estuviera presente.

—No. -dije al terminar de repasar mi vida mentalmente.

—Esa es otra de las pequeñas cosas.

—Hablando de las fotos de la familia, ¿Por qué viajé con capa y espada a la mitad de la nada? ¿Dónde están mis padres?— Eché un vistazo a la tía y a  
Edward, estudiando sus caras llenas de secretos y obstinación.

El silencio se prolongó.

Repetí mi pregunta. — ¿Dónde están mis padres? ¿Quién está detrás de nosotros?

—Ellos no van a por tus padres. — Replicó Edward. —Sólo a por ti. Los Aternocti tienen una caza de Fenestras antes de que hayan llegado a su máximo  
poder.

— ¿Recuerdas que os mudabais mucho cuando eras niña?

—Si, papá iba cambiando de puestos de trabajo constantemente.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. —Tal vez, pero fue sobre todo por el echo de que te tenían que mantener viva hasta que cumplieras dieciséis años.

— ¿Estás bromeando?

—No, lo siento. Se trasladaron inmediatamente luego de haber salido de casa. El accidente del coche no fue un accidente, Bella. El mejor modo de matar a una Fenestra es tratar de hacer pasar a un alma humana por ella antes de que esté lista.

¿Los chicos del accidente murieron por mi causa?

— ¿Qué pasa?— Yo quería saber

La tía dio un salto. —Hay cosas que debes saber. Los métodos de solución de problemas que solo se pueden aprender de otra Fenestra. Cuando tú  
cumpliste dieciséis, la ventana se abrió totalmente. En el momento que aquellas almas humanas empezaron a pasar comenzaste a sentirles. Antes, la ventana era sólo una grieta por la cual los insectos y pequeños animales pasaban.

— ¿Qué pasa si no quiero ser una? — Pregunté.

—Tú eres una. -replicó la tía.

— ¿Pero qué pasa si cierro la ventana y pongo un cartel que diga 'ir a otra parte'?

—Te mueres.

— ¿Perdón?

—Te mueres. Realmente es muy simple. De cualquier forma debes aprender a hacer para lo que has nacido o serás absorbida a través de la ventana cuando  
un alma pase a través de ti. Hay una tercera opción…

Dejé de respirar durante un segundo tartamudo. Posiblemente lo haya escuchado mal. — ¿Morir?

—Tía. — Edward tenía la voz fuerte y dominante.

— ¿Cuál es la tercera opción?— Pregunté.

La tía dejó la respuesta a Edward. —Averiguar cómo ser una Fenestra o ser remolcado. — Él miraba hacia abajo y hacia mí.

—Sí, querida, es bastante simple. — La tía acarició mi mano como si no aguantara —Tengo bastante sueño de repente.

Edward se levantó de un salto, corriendo a cubrir a la tía con una de sus colchas y poner a sus pies una otomana. La preocupación en su rostro parecía desproporcionada en relación con la sensación de cansancio de una anciana.

Ella pestañeó. —Toma a Bella y llévala de paseo. Vayan a caminar. Estaré bien. Edward. No es tiempo todavía.

— ¿Tiempo?— Le pregunté, pero nadie me respondió. No podía pasar —¿Te vas a morir?

* * *

***RCP: originalmente es CRP (cardio pulmonary resuscitation) que quiere decir reanimación cardiopulmonar, que se practica como último recurso.**

**Hola a todos estoy de vuelta, seguramente os habréis preguntado porque he tardado tanto en subir este capi y la verdad es que mi pc está para el arrastre, se había fastidiado uno de los cables del ventilador de la torre y me lo tuvieron que soldar, por otra parte el windows 7 me estaba dando problema y cada vez que intentaba entrar en el pc me salía una pantalla azul y se me reiniciaba sin darme tiempo ni siquiera a clicar en my pc.**

**Bueno en el capi anterio solo recbí 3 reviews, alguno más para subirme el animo? xD**

**Nos leemos. XOXO**


	9. Capítulo VIII

**La historia no me pertenece, simplemente me adjudico la adaptación.**

**Historia: Meridiam**

**Autor: Amber Kizer**

* * *

Edward actuaba como un loco mientras caminábamos por las habitaciones.

Entrecerré los ojos, trataría de investigar a que se dedicaba.

—Así que…— dije, tratando de llenar el espacio incómodo. — ¿Tú eres?

—No.

Yo asentí. — ¿Un primo?

—No.

— ¿Y no estás loco?

—No.

— ¿Tienes algo contra mí?

—No.

Ok, terminé, agarrando su brazo para detenerlo. Miré a Edward, tratando de descifrar si era amigo o enemigo. Luego un pensamiento se movió detrás de  
mis ojos. — ¿Cómo supiste del accidente automovilístico que ocurrió justo antes de venir yo aquí? ¿Llamaron mis padres?

Suspiró. —Solo puedo decirte que tus padres llamaron para avisar que estabas de camino.

— ¿Pero?— mi instinto me gritaba que no me iba a gustar la respuesta, pero necesitaba conocerla.

— ¡Qué fuerte eres! ¿Una super chica?— No mucho.

—Basta, — le contesté.

—Yo sé las cosas. Antes de que sucedan. Aun cuando sucedan en algún lugar muy lejano. Sólo sé de ellos.

— ¿Cómo?

Se lamió los labios y se cruzó de brazos. Me di cuenta de que estaba tratando de descubrir mucho más de lo que debía.

— ¿Tú lees la mente? ¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando?— Llegó un calor a mi cara.

Él me sonrió. —Sería divertido decirte que podría, pero no. No es así—. Una enorme onda de alivio me recorrió.

—Oh, entonces, ¿qué?

—Imagines. Emociones—. Él abrió las puertas francesas y señaló un pasillo largo. —En esa sala por lo general se mantiene el calor con las puertas cerradas gracias a la calefacción.

Probablemente habrá criaturas que viven dentro, mejor quedo afuera. Tuve que correr para mantenerme a su paso, con sus piernas largas. Evidentemente quería terminar con esto lo más rápido posible.

—Hasta las escaleras hay muchas habitaciones. Por una vez más no vamos a ir allí.

— No me vas a responder por completo ¿Verdad?

—Aquí hay una galería, que es la biblioteca/estudio, al girar está la cocina— fue por arriba y abajo por todos los pasillos tan rápido, pasé más tiempo  
viendo mis pies, que en pensar en toda su explicación. —Por esta escalera, por el pasillo es tu dormitorio. la habitación de tu tía esta directamente debajo de la tuya exactamente en el segundo piso. El mío es de de allá—. Señaló en una dirección general, como si no quisiera que supiera cómo encontrarlo.

—Por lo tanto…

De repente estábamos de regreso en la cocina.

Tenía sudor en mi frente y me dolían las piernas. Edward se apartó de mí. —Hay muchas cosa que tengo que hacer. ¿Ok?

—Te ayudaré—. Quería una explicación de él.

— ¿Lavas los platos?

—Claro— pensé que quizás uno los lavaba y otro los secaba y tendríamos tiempo para hablar estas cosas. Pero en menos de diez minutos, me encontré  
sola, con unos guantes de goma amarillos, mirando muchísimas ollas y sartenes cubiertos de alimentos.

Jake gimió a mi lado.

—No creo que él quiera hablar ¿verdad?— le pregunté mientras se sentaba y se inclinaba hacia mí. En el momento en que la cocina estaba limpia, me dolía la espalda y la cabeza me palpitaba. Conseguí un plato con galletas y un vaso con leche para llevar a mi habitación. Le tiré una galleta a Jake, y él lo cogió en el aire agradecido. A pesar del paseo anterior, me perdí tratando de encontrar mi habitación hasta que por fin la encontré. Recogí toda la ropa, con una sensación de nostalgia, echaba de menos a mi familia. Sostuve un suéter en mi nariz e inhalé, pero sabía que nunca más iba a oler a casa.

¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? ¿Cómo los encontraría otra vez? ¿Me lo permitirán?

Dormí sin soñar por primera vez en años. —Feliz navidad. ¿Dónde está la tía?— Bostecé, yendo a la cocina. Finalmente me sentí humana. ¿Aunque era humana?

— ¿Dormiste bien, super chica? Estás contenta para una Navidad sin Papá Noel. — Edward utilizaba unas pinzas para voltear el tocino de la plancha. Parecía casero. Esperaba que la cocina estuviera muy debajo de él, pero parecía saber muy bien lo que él estaba haciendo.

—Entonces, ¿dónde esta la tía?—, le pregunté.

—Fuera.

Me senté en la mesa y lo estudié. No prestó atención en mí. Podría haber sido invisible.

— ¿Te gusta estar aquí?

—Está bien, — murmuró.

Dejé que el silencio se expandiera entre nosotros hasta que no lo pude tolerar más. — ¿Por qué no me miras?

— ¿Mucho ego?— Preguntó sin voltearse.

—No quiero decir que soy hermosa, pero evitarme... No es contagioso, — me detuve, temporalmente desconcertada por la idea. —Oh, dios mío, ¿Es contagioso?— El choque en mi voz angustió a Edward, por que vino y se sentó junto a mí. Vaciló. Como si él no supiera como consolarme. Al final, no me tocó.

—Uno no nace infectado—, dijo. —Tengo mis razones. Ninguna es por lo que eres.

— ¿Alguna bebida?, está recién exprimida. —Se puso lejos de mí para servirme en un vaso. Resoplé ¿Fresca? ¿Qué hombre prefiere un jugo fresco?

—No me digas que compras esa mierda estereotipada, donde los hombres comen la comida fría de una lata.

—Sólo a veces — sonreí, pero no salió nada más de mis dientes. Él no respondió. —Recién exprimido ¿Eh?— Bebí.

—Bien.

Edward sirvió unos huevos revueltos, un panecillo inglés, un par de salchichas y tocino.

—Come. -dijo Edward, como la lección número uno.

El olor de la comida hizo que se me revolviera el estómago.

—No quiero desayunar.

—Tienes que comer.

—Yo nunca desayuno. En serio, nunca. Si me lo como probablemente terminé vomitando sobre ti. Incluso si tuviera hambre.

—Sé que soy un desconocido para ti—, su tono le hizo insociable.

Vi un destello de dolor se cruzaba en su cara. Corrió el agua de lavabo y empezó a lavar la sartén. Cerré mis ojos pensando en cuando me había transformado en una arpía total. —Mira. Yo lo siento.

—Ya entiendo—, gruñó.

— ¿En serio? Porque yo no. Yo no soy una mala persona, pero tú me vuelves loca.

Dejó de lavar la sartén. Tenía que estar limpia ahora. —Estás atrapada. No he sido exactamente una buena persona contigo.

Tomé más jugo, disfrutando de su dulzura y su picadura.

—No, no, no. ¿Por qué no te gusto?

Hizo una pausa, pero siguió mirando por la ventana en lugar de mirarme a mí—. Tú no me gustas.

—Correcto…

—Mira, yo, — se interrumpió y tragó una respiración profunda —Yo, si tú no puedes… si no…

Espera. Apenas inhalaba, manteniendo la boca cerrada para no asustarlo. Edward sacudió la cabeza como si perdiera una discusión. Yo no te obligaré a  
comer. Cuando termine con el jugo, tengo algo que la tía me pidió que le diera. No es un regalo ni nada.

—Lo que sea.

Algo resonó, como un hombre de hojalata que hubiera caído en un montón de ollas y sartenes.

Brinqué. — ¿Qué es eso?

Edward se rió entre dientes, entrado en el pasillo. —El teléfono—. La tía me pidió que lo reparara para que se pudiera escuchar en cualquier lugar de la casa.

—Creo que lo escucharon hasta Alaska, — lo seguí.

— ¿Hola?— una tensión sacudió su cuerpo más recto, y se ocupó de receptor en su oreja.

Casi podría ver sus músculos como un alambre enrollado para atacar.

— ¡Contéstame!— Dejó su voz en un susurro, de modo que se acercó.

—Escucha, pedazo de mierda. Basta ya—. Edward colgó el teléfono en el soporte y se frotó las manos en la cara.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— Le dije.

—Un operador de la telefonía para vender.

—Mm… ¿De verdad?

—No, la tía ha estado recibiendo llamadas y se escucha respiraciones extrañas en la línea. A veces una voz robótica recita versículos de la Biblia. Las llamadas son más a menudo.

—Es probable que sean niños.

—Tal vez.

— ¿No lo crees?

—No, no lo creo.

—Oh—. Yo no esperaba que él realmente contestara la pregunta, —entonces ¿qué es?

— ¿Qué es? Es hora de que tú trabajes en la lección número uno.

— ¿Dónde está la tía de todos modos?

—Ella fue a la ciudad a comprar comida antes de que las tiendas cierren hasta después de principios del año.

— ¿Por qué no vamos con ella? ¿Por qué no vas? El tiempo está mucho mejor para conducir de lo que era cuando llegue aquí.

—Ella me dio instrucciones de permanecer aquí. Contigo.

Yo asentí.

Suspiró. —Oye, hay cosas que no sé.

—Así que dime—. Supliqué.

—Hice una promesa que yo no diría nada hasta que la tía piense que tú estás lista. Pero creo que debes de estar preparada.

— ¿Preparada? Lo haces parecer como que vamos a la guerra.

—Las cosas han aumentado desde hace varios meses con un culto local que simula ser una congregación legitima, Aquí hay un ministro que es bueno para  
convencer a la gente que haga cosas. Él no quiere dentro aquel que no vea el mundo a su manera, — Edward se detuvo y frunció el ceño. —O podría ser  
algo completamente diferente.

— ¿Qué más?

—Cuando estabas en casa. ¿Alguna llamada telefónica?— Pidió, ya sabía la respuesta.

—No, oh Dios mío. Sí. Una semana antes de mi cumpleaños. Mi madre se asustó por completo. Se sintió el curso de mi vida.

—Los Arternocti te están cazando. Ellos saben dónde está la tía.

—Así que saben dónde estoy, — cerré los ojos.

—Eso es lo que estoy pensando. Y no tengo una maldita pista para evitar que nos hagan daño.

—Oh.

Se froto las manos en el pelo. —No le digas que te lo dije. Ten cuidado, ¿De acuerdo? Mantén los ojos abiertos.

Un culto de la iglesia. Elementos del diablo.

— ¿Alguien más? Le pregunté, sólo medio en broma.

— No- sonrió. —No lo sé con seguridad—. Me sostuvo la mirada y sentí una extraña vibración excesiva en el estómago. Yo no quería apartar la mirada,  
pero yo sabía que ya no era invisible para Edward. Parecía saber todo de mí, y el pensamiento me puso nerviosa.

El Land Rover se acercó la puerta.

—Ella está atrás, — le dije.

Edward metió los brazos en una capa y cerró la puerta para ayudar a la tía. Me preguntaba si me reservó algo. Desempaqueté como Edward que traía de tres a cuatro bolsas a la vez.

—Deja la cecina y las frutas en una bolsa o dos. ¿De acuerdo?—, dijo.

—Bien—. Sea lo que sea. Yo no iba a robar carne de venado en polvo o chips de banana en medio de la noche.

—Hola pequeña ¿Has dormido bien?— Mi tía rozó mi mejilla con sus labios y tomé una bocanada de aire.

—Sí, gracias.

Se volvió a Edward. —, Irina, ella es una vecina que tiene neumonía. Voy a visitarla, a ver si hay algo que pueda hacer para su familia. Es tan difícil  
en la vida cuando llega la muerte.

—Muy bien, — Edward la estudió durante un minuto.

No podría descifrar su silencio.

La tía movió la cabeza con cuidado, como si lo llamara. — ¿Has encontrado lo que te pedí?

—Si, está listo para usted, — se apoyó en el mostrador y se cruza de brazos.

Una aprensión irradiaba de él.

—Perfecto, entonces, ven, — me dio una palmadita en la mejilla y me llevó a lo largo de la sala.

* * *

**Hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooola aquí traigo un nuevo capi. Por lo que vamos Edward se preocupa de Bella sin que ella lo sepa, ¿Pero que secretos más guarda Edward? Tendréis que seguir leyendo para saberlo :3**

**Nos vemos ;)**


End file.
